


Alexander John Rider Gibbs

by jajafilm



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz, NCIS
Genre: Adoption, Alex is the son of Gibbs, FBI, MI6, MI6 Agents, NCIS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: This is crossover on TV shows NCIS and book series Alex Rider.Leroy Jethro Gibbs yearn for the family, but he doesn't want to marry anyone, therefore he on recommendation Fornell adopted a boy, whose name is Alex.





	1. 1

#  Alexander John Rider Gibbs

 

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had long thought about adoption. He wanted a family, but his daughter and wife had died, and although he was then still married three times, but somehow it never worked out. Adoption was about the only option, if he didn't want to marry for the fifth time, which he really didn't. He can imagined, what would be like, if he embarked into his life another person. His idea would correspond if he adopted a normal boy from the street, if it didn't happen, as it happened, and initiator of all of this wouldn't have been his "favorite" FBI agent T. C. Fornell.

One crazy day Fornell visited the headquarters of NCIS. They rode the elevator together and Gibbs stop it in the mezzanine to be able to listen to an FBI agent face to face, what he bloody wants. Fornell hasn't been surprised by this action, he was used to it, Gibbs often stop elevator, when he want to someone interrogate.

FBI Agent wordlessly handed the folder to Gibbs and he opened it. However, he threw a puzzled look on Fornell, when he saw the photo of blond boy.

“Alexander John Rider,” he read it aloud.

“Native from Britain, he came here a year ago, then he was fifteen,” Fornell nodded.

“Why is FBI interested about him? Something done, or something happened to him, and what have in common NCIS with it?” Gibbs frowned.

“He came here with adoptive parents and sister: Edward, Liz and Sabina Pleasures. Two days ago, his new family was murdered,” Fornell continued seemingly without answers. Agent NCIS furrowed his brow deepened. Lose whole family was hard, lose a whole family twice was terrible, and he was still a boy. “I came with a plea.”

“Plea for what?” Gibbs didn't understand. “That, what you say, doesn't have the point.”

“He deserves a family. He deserves someone, who will care on him and he will be care back.”

Gibbs understood, but why does it have to be him? In his life he didn't meet this boy, he didn't know him, and why FBI is interested about him? Has perhaps a Federal Bureau of Investigation in the job description look for nannies for lonely orphans? Regardless of how Alexander's story was sad, touching and tragic, regardless of the fact that this time he agreed with Fornell, the boy needed a family, this situation was strange, very strange.

“Yes, he should have someone, but why me?”

“No offense, but you deserve it, too. Moreover, I am sure you will understand perfectly each other. You have a lot in common.”

Lot in common! What would a Marine or former Marine could have in common with teenager? Pain! His second family was murdered. The pain of losing fellow men. He thought and his stomach turned upside down. “I thought about adoption, and even if it will be the load to take the boy with such mental stress, I would do it with pleasure, if would it help the boy.”

“Rider wouldn't be burden to you. I think, you could work late into the night for several days and not to show at home, as you was accustomed yet. He can take care of himself. If it were somehow possible, we'd do him exemption from the law…” The FBI agent was still talking, but what he said Gibbs doesn't like that.

“Are you crazy!? It's just a kid, he's barely sixteen. He lost his family, and you'd let him live alone? I thought that we agree that he needs a family,” growled Gibbs and Fornell sighed.

“Rider doesn't need a family, Rider deserve it. By that I said that he can live alone, I didn't want to manipulate with you to go for it. I only said the truth. He has learned very well to handle these situations. He saw and went through the big evil. He has much behind and we all owe him, but I will not lie to you, and it will be difficult,” Fornell tried to explain it to Gibbs, but it was a superhuman performance, because he knew damn little about it, and what he knew, it scared him.

“What do you mean?” his colleague from NCIS asked.

“You will understand when you know him, if you decide to adopt him. I don't expect that you answer now, it's complicated and big decisions. Keep the folder, read it and let it passed through your head,” Fornell said, and pressed the button to the elevator,thereby implied that the conversation is over.


	2. 2

Although it was clear that it will be shit, and Jethro Gibbs knew that Fornell didn't say albeit only half of all truth, but Gibbs couldn't bear the thought that he didn't help the boy, did nothing for him, and therefore he finally answered: "Yes". YES.

He adopted the boy, who has a dark past, about which he knows barely a fraction. He adopted someone, who will have psychological problems. He adopted someone, who is on it as badly as he, maybe even worse. He adopted someone who will have a lot of problems. That is, what he thought, but he couldn't be more wrong.

When its agreement on adoption Fornell said, wanted to arrange the papers and come to the boy, he was told that everything is already finished, and the boy himself arrives to his home. That wasn't under the normal procedure, actually arguably illegal, but who would therefore have to sue, FBI? Moreover what was in Alexander's case according to the rules or the normal procedure?

And so it was Sunday, and Gibbs was working on his boat when he heard the doorbell. He left his job and went to the door, opened it, and when he did, two serious, cold and sad eyes x-rayed him from head to down. Behind the door was a blond boy who looked very much like the one in the photo, what was in Fornell's folder, but yet different. This boy wasn't smiling, he was a little older and over his right temple, to his ear and up to half his neck stretched long thick and evil-looking scar. He wore old hooded sweatshirt and jeans, Nike sneakers on his feet, and he holding a black military bag. Other luggage he didn't have.

“Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs?” he asked without expression.

“Yes, and you must be Alexander John Rider,” Gibbs nodded.

“Gibbs, Alexander John Rider Gibbs, you adopted me, sir,” Alex corrected his new father “but yes, I am, please, call me Alex,” he finally confirmed. Gibbs shuddered slightly. At that statement was something eerily familiar and at the same time chilly. Maybe it was by salutation “sir.” Who teens address elders by “sir”, who speak to the elders with respectfully? Who besides soldiers, this salutation still using it? It too much reminded him his work. That was probably it. The boy talked to him not as father and son, not as a friend, or a boy with an adult, he was speaking tone and using the words as if he were one of his agents.

“You don't have to call me sir, it is enough dad, Jethro or Gibbs, whatever you want,” he tried to smile, but he had to admit that although he was old Marine, the big boss, he was pretty nervous. He would never believe that, he could be embarrassed by child.

“I'm sorry, I thought it wouldn't be wrong, if I will be respectful,” Alex said.

“Rule six, never apologize, it's a sign of weakness,” Gibbs growled automatically. Almost he didn't even realize, that he said it. Alex was not aware of his rules, so Gibbs didn't expect that he will answer, so he was more surprised when the boy smirked and whispered: “Let the enemies think that you are weak, and then they make a fatal mistake.”

Gibbs blinked in surprise. “You have your own codex?”

“No… not really, I'm more of a king of improvisation and chaos, like every teenager,” Alex replied with mischievous grin. _Maybe, maybe in the end it will be OK._ Gibbs thought and let the young man go into the house.


	3. 3

And indeed it was OK. As Fornell said, Alex proved that he can pretty good care of himself. He was a good, clever boy, responsible, obedient, and polite with good grades in school. Alex was mentally very mature. It wasn't like living with a child, but with another adult. Maybe it was about the only thing that might bother Gibbs. The boy was fine, too much ok. They killed his family, recently he came in to strange house, Gibbs adopted an unknown guy, who acted like nothing. Looking at him was confusing because he seemed alright, but you knew that he wasn't OK, actually how much he looks like fine, it showed, how much he wasn't. You knew, that he didn't behave in this way and Gibbs had suspected, that the boy developed a "protection shell", which nobody can see through it in order to nobody could see his weaknesses. This reaction on this psychological pressure Gibbs seen in older agents. However, he was silent, if the boy doesn't himself decide to talk about it, it is useless to push him into it. He will wait, and even if Alex never fails to open to him, will be hoping, that the time, granted asylum and love, will a little help this boys.

The days turned into weeks, weeks have changed in months, and it did not matter, because otherwise everything went still the same... but and then the case came. Someone almost fatally attacked Ziva, who although survived, but it was tight, and the only thing, what they had, was one blurry photo. He passed it across all databases, but nothing. He was sitting in the evening in the kitchen with a glass of water, because drinking coffee, when you have a sleep problem, isn't the best what man can do, and thought about it. Neither he hadn’t noticed that his adoptive son came to him and leaning on the table beside him.

“What happened?" he asked, and Gibbs flinched in alarm.

“Nothing, just another case,” he replied. Why would he drag Alex into it? He doesn't have to immediately scare him.

“Yeah, but not just any. Because if it was that, you haven't this look and you aren't sitting here, but you will be working on the ship down in the cellar,” boy deduced. That was another thing that slightly bothered Gibbs. The boy had an excellent observation skills and was able to put two and two together faster than anyone he knew from work. He would be a great agent.

“Alex, it's late, you ought to go to bed.”

“Hmmm, are you little bit bothering by guilt and helplessness, so I suppose that it is about one of your subordinates. Probably he was attacked, it was serious, but he didn't die, because if that were so, you will be angrier, sad and we were invited to the funeral.” Christ, why the boy must be so damn good! Gibbs thought.

“Yeah, you are right. This is about Ziva, she was attacked. Her life hung in the balance, and we have just one poor photo of the offender,” he finally confessed. But why did he actually say it Alex? As if that boy could do something with that.

“Do you have it here?” Alex asked.

“What the photo?” Gibbs didn't understand.

“Yeah,” Alex nodded and Gibbs gave it to him. The boy looked at the photo, and then furrowed his brow.

“This is Klaus, a German mercenary,” he grumbled

“You know him…” Gibbs couldn't believe his ears.

“Yeah, unfortunately,” Alex sighed. “He isn't exactly the good guy, or stupid. I understand that you want revenge, but if there is opportunity, get away from it.”

“Wait, what are you trying to say?” Gibbs shook his head.

“Gibbs, this guy is among the top international assassins. He is among those at which Ziva as a trained killer Mossad, she was lucky to survive.” Gibbs swallowed hard.

“Okay, and how do you know him?” Now he already had to ask.

Alex sighed. “I guess the answer: "top secret", will not be enough. I don't know, what you were told, but about a year ago we were together at the training center at Malagosto.”

Gibbs paled. As really? He really heard, what he heard? Did Alex really mean it?! Alex wasn't laughing, so it wasn't a joke! “You and the murderer at the training center,” he repeated dully. “At the training center of what?”

“SCORPIA, former international terrorist organization engaged in almost each of the criminal activities. Malagosto, was the island where they trained killers. With Klaus, we were quite good friends,” Alex paused when he saw, how Gibbs was looking at him after those words. “Don't look at me like that, I never said that I am holy.”

“No, but you have never say that you're a murderer,” Gibbs croaked. Oh my god! The child is killer! What's the world coming to?! Didn't he kill even his past adoptive parents? He lied coldly, without remorse, he played a wolf in sheep's clothing!

“I don't regret the people who I killed, only those I failed to protect. Same as you,” Alex told.

“But it is something different,” Gibbs growled.

“No, it's exactly the same. Maybe I was there of my own volition, but I betrayed the SCORPIA... or it betrayed me, I'm not sure it's a little more complicated. However, the fact remains that because of this my action, we managed to save, not tens, not hundreds, but thousands of lives, children's lives!” Alex said.

“We, you and who?” Gibbs asked, but he wasn't sure if he really wants to know. If he wants to hear the whole truth, if he wants to know more, because Alex's dark past was so much shade darker than Gibbs thought it could ever be.

“Those bastards really didn't say you anything, huh?” Alex shook his head in disgust, but not due to Gibbs, but he again furious over the heads of the intelligence services. “MI6,” he finally answered his adoptive father.

“MI6?” Gibbs repeated, but then he realized why this organization. After all, Alex was Briton. It was easy to forget it, because Alex could perfectly hide his accent.

"Yes, MI6, CIA, ASIS and everyone else who want, and with whom the British are on good terms. I was an agent, more than a year and a very successful for my own good.” Gibbs scanned Alex by his eyes and searched one small gesture that pointed out that he had lied. But Alex didn't lie. His instincts told it to him and Gibbs always believed his instincts, though in this case it was crazy.

“Are you saying that the world's secret services used for their dirty actions of the minor?!”

Alex didn't answer, it was pretty obvious what he said. He continued. “Even before the first mission SCORPIA and training on Malagosto, I had behind several successful missions.”

“So it wasn't even the last,” agent NCIS deduced.

“I wish it was the last mission,” Alex nodded. There was a long silence, when Gibbs was desperately trying to process in his head what he just heard from Alex, and Alex was thinking if was wise to all this just tell to Gibbs.

Ultimately it was Gibbs, who broke the silence. “So this is why your adoption was in directed by the FBI, which tried to let you with some soldier.”

“Exactly, finally they realized, that civilian will never understand my needs and it does more problems. Finally, they realized that my happy retirement is their happy future,” Alex had to maliciously grin at the word "retirement" and was not the only Gibbs had to laugh too, because hear from a sixteen year old, that he is retired, it was really quaint. But then he became seriously again.

“Okay, but I want to hear everything.”

“It is clear to me, but now I'm not ready to tell you all. It'll take a while, but in the meantime I can help with that,” Alex waved photo.

“How to help?” Alex's adoptive father demanded. “Let it be, I'll take care of it. I'll contact with my old acquaintances and you will get him in a few weeks,” Alex said simply.

“Alex, I don't know if I want, would you do something like that again...”

“I will not do it just for you, and Ziva. This guy is a former member of SCORPIA, he would try to kill me, as soon as he will see me, like other members of this organization which I destroyed. I need to send them a clear message, so that they stayed away from me, you and your team. His head on a silver platter will be perfect,” Alex explained. Gibbs desperately shook his head.

“Good, but you will not kill anyone!” Gibbs ordered because, he felt from that sentence about head, what would the boy was capable of. God, such coolness! He is just kid and he thinking so bloodthirsty! What MI6 did with this guy?!

“I will try to,” Alex promised quietly.


	4. 4

The following week was difficult for Gibbs in work. As he promised, he didn't look for the German mercenary, which evoked questions, and his team had angry at him. His answer: “There are no clues, so what can we do?” It understandably wasn't enough. Of course, he was the one, who taught them, that there are always some clues, they just have to look for. They thought, that he wants to sweep it under the rug for some hideous reason, which they obviously didn't like. The only one, who saw through him, was Ducky.

“Jethro, what have you done?” he asked without preamble, when one day they found themselves alone.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” he tried to play of an innocent.

“I've known you for a long time. I know that, you will never let go the guy, who attacked your team member just because you don't have no clues. So what actually is your plan?” Ducky said.

“Ducky, old friend, I know who is he. Assassin, a dangerous assassin linked with SCORPIA,” Gibbs shook his head.

“SCORPIA!” Ducky paled. “You think with the organization? Jethro, this is...”

“Yeah I know,” Gibbs murmured.

“It didn't discourage you, isn't it?! What did you do?” Doctor repeated his question again, but this time with greater emphasis.

“I sent the coyote to someone, who eats coyotes to snack,” Gibbs replied quietly.

Ducky frowned. “You let killer to punish another killer?!”

“I hope not. Not quite,” Gibbs admitted.¨

“You believe him?!” Ducky was surprised and horrified at the same time. However, Gibbs was in no mood to explain to him who is killer-spy-minor-his son, especially when Ducky and the rest of the team didn't even know, that he adopted someone.

“I would like, Ducky, I would like.” The pathologist nodded and then he didn't ask for more information.

A few days later came an anonymous message, which invited NCIS agents to the nearby warehouse. Gibbs team thought that it was a trap, but their boss had suspect, that isn't trap, and he was right.

“So you see, I didn't know, Ziva, that today you have birthday,” DiNozzo quipped, for what he deserved a well-aimed slap. However, he didn't know, how much he was close to the truth, but only that it wasn't a gift for Ziva, but for Gibbs.

Although it didn't seem a probable, life with Alex has since the time become much more bearable. Not, that would not bother Gibbs, that his son is ex-killer, ex-spy, apparently higher agent in retired, but now he knew who Alex is and so it was much easier understand him. When he look on Alex as on agent, not as on boy, he discovered that he appreciates the boy and it was so easy to came for him, ask him for help with a difficult case, because Alex wasn't a child, he was adults in a child's body! He hated the thought. Thought about what the kid had to experience to grow that fast, but could do nothing, just give him friendship and support colleagues, friendship, and be a father of an adult child. And so the days, weeks, months passed and Alex sometimes at home occasionally consulted with the cases, which Gibbs had. He looked at photos of the crime scene, victims, suspects, said his valuable opinion, and here and there on the edge mentioned his black past in MI6, or his family. The more Gibbs knew, the more he hated heads of the intelligence services, the more he had to admire the boy, accept him as a colleague, not as teenage.


	5. 5

Ziva, DiNozzo and McGee stood in front of the screen at NCIS headquarters and they teased each other.

“Gibbs today will have a great day,” DiNozzo said confidently.

“I think so too, but not because of you,” Ziva grinned.

“I also have something,” McGee said more modestly than his two colleagues.

“You Probie, you have something, well wow, that's novelty in itself, and isn't it like the last time Internet duck?” DiNozzo teased him and remembered the last case when a young agent made a stupid mistake. McGee flushed.

“It wasn't quite just my fault,” he protested indignantly.

“No, and whose then?” DiNozzo raised his eyebrow.

“This time I got it from a reliable source!” his colleague squeaked.

“I thought, that then it was also a reliable source,” DiNozzo teased him, whereby he deserved well-aimed slap to the back of his head.

“Rule number 72 never mock and bully your partner. You never know, when he will take revenge for it. And now what do you have?!” said a voice behind the older agent.

“Au, Gibbs, I...” Dinozzo didn't finish the sentence because he turned and saw that the person, who had hit him and had shouted at him, isn't his boss, but some kid. He could be an old at the most sixteen, seventeen. He had short blond hair, spliced like their boss, hard facial features, athletic body, jeans and T-shirt - loose clothing, a scar stretching from temple until mid-neck and serious sad eyes, which they really didn't fit to him. He stood more or less casually and he was clutching a cup of tea, but still in it was some tension, as if he was still expecting, that he will be attacked. Dinozzo wasn't the only one, who was surprised enough that he lost his tongue. The rest of those present weren't on that much better. Ziva is woke up as first.

“How you got here, boy?” She growled menacingly.

“I know, that you will be probably pretty surprised, but by the door,” he replied sarcastically.

“And now what you have?” He repeated the question with such a similar tone as Gibbs.

“I'm sorry kid, but by law I have forbidden to disclose key information about the investigation to civilians. Now answer to my colleague for her question and politely!” DiNozzo saidwith great emphasis on last word.

“I don't have to answer any questions. No, by law you have to answer to me as to higher agent,” the boy said.

“Higher agent, as what?” McGee asked. However, before their uninvited guest could drain from the mouth of another snide remark, to the foursome came the "big boss", who was by the presence of that boy probably just as surprised as his three subordinates, but for completely different reason.

“Alex!” he blurted. “What are you doing here?”

“Gibbs, you know that kid?!” Ziva wondered. However, boy with boss ignored her.

“I thought that I visit you in your job to know your subordinates and friends in person, and I've got a letter for you from Byrns,” Alex shrugged his shoulders.

“From Byrns, he is the head of the CIA, isn't he?!” McGee's eyes widened.

“This came to their headquarters, about two hours ago,” Alex continued and he handed to the Gibbs a small box from his pocket. Gibbs took it from the boy. “It's addressed to you, but given the circumstances and the fact that the sender is not listed, and instead there is a symbol of a triangle and cross, I would waited for the opening. It could be a trap, an assassination attempt. I wouldn't open it until, it pass a thorough analysis. Abby could help.”

Dinozzo shivered. He remembered his experience with the Black Plague. Before that, such a thing wouldn't come to his mind, and now he saw a child who wasn't only considering in this way, but allowed it as if it were routine and normal.

“Thanks, Alex, I look at it,” their boss nodded.

“Ok, you can right now, I'll take care of the case,” Alex offered to Gibbs and his adoptive father gave him a sad and anxious look.

“Are you sure?” Gibbs wanted to know.

“Yeah,” Alex reassured him serenely.

“Okay, so thanks again,” Gibbs smiled at Alex and patted him on the back.

“Well, Alex, try to not kill anyone, and you three listen my son, as if he was me,” he screamed and headed down for their forensic analyst.

“We have to obey orders from this child! You can't be serious, it is illegal!” Dinozzo couldn't believe it.

Ziva expressed interest of another matter. “Son?! Son! This scary kid is your son? What, how?”

Mecgee was staring blankly first at Gibbs, and then, when he disappeared behind the closed doors of the lift, fixed his gaze on Alex. On his face was directly see, how in his head the wheels are turning. However, what he trying to understand it was pretty crazy.

“Yes, I will lead this investigation, yes, I have permission to it, and yes, I am Gibbs' son. Gibbs adopted me about a year ago and he didn't know, that he actually adopted one of the top agents of MI6 and the CIA in retired. When he found out it... it took a while before than we have become accustomed and your boss regained confidence to me again, but I think that Klaus quite helped. So now when we explained everything, we could finally pursue the investigation of the case?” Alex smiled.


	6. 6

 

Abby was thrilled, as always, with joy hugged his boss Gibbs and he has gave her big cup of coffee for it.

“Oh, Gibbs, I glad to see you,” she greeted him with a smile. “Just for you I have something about the case,” she quickly blurted, until it was almost impossible to understand. “So…” However, Gibbs suddenly stopped her.

“Abby, I'm not here because of the dead Marine and his wife, but I have something else for you,” Gibbs said, handing her the small box.

“What is it?” Abby frowned.

“I don't know, find it, but don't open it. It could be a bomb or other weapon. I want to know, that when I will open it, nothing will be happen to me, or anyone else,” he ordered.

“Sure boss!” forensic analyst saluted as a joke, but then she stopped. “And what the case?”

Gibbs sighed. “I left it, to take care of it my representative.”

“Dinozzo? Abby blinked.

“No,” Gibbs shook his head sadly.

“What?” Abby didn't understand. She shook her head, until her black pigtails were trembling violently.

“Alex is responsible for it now,” he said.

“Well, that's great is not it?! So you decided to finally show him to team!” Abby squealed happily.

“Well, it wasn't very much our decision, rather it is because of this box,” her boss grunted and threw toward the box murderous look.

“Gibbs, it was good, that you had decided to say it me and Dacky, and it will be good, that team will know it too. You'll see, things will be fine and trying. One day it would come to the surface anyway... and so it is come quite calmly. It could have been far worse. For example, I don't know, if that terrible murderer Klaus, whom we caught thanks to Alex, began to speak about him...” she said optimistically.

“Yeah you are right,” Gibbs eventually retaliated her infectious smile.

“So, when I see our young scary boss?” she clapped her hands and jumped excitedly.

“You know, it's not up to me. Alex went through big evil and lost a lot of people, whom he loved. One person was beautiful, open, with a kindly heart like you,” he said to Abby, and she grew sad, he didn't need say more. Abby heard about Alex's housekeeper and how she died.

“Jack,” she whispered.

“Yeah, but don't worry, maybe it will take some time, before he will be able to see you, but until that happens, you two will become definitely good friends.”

“Thanks,” Abby squealed and hugged him again. “I'll try to be his sister, who he never had,” she promised.

 

 

 

#  The End

 


End file.
